This is a renewal application by the University of California, San Francisco (UCSF) to participate in the scientific activities of the Cancer and Leukemia Group B. UCSF joined the group as an affiliate of the University of California, San Diego, in 1990 and became a main member institution in 1992. The Principal Investigator (PI) on that application was Dr. Henderson, who was succeeded as PI by Dr. Venook upon Dr. Henderson's resignation in 1995. Dr. Venook has been active in CALGB since 1989. The UCSF faculty is very well represented in the scientific endeavors of the group. Eight members serve on core committees: Dr. Venook on the Gastrointestinal and Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Committees; Dr. Small as Vice-Chair of Prostate and Chair of its Correlative Sciences subcommittee; Dr. Warren on Surgery, Gastrointestinal and Solid tumor Correlative Sciences; Dr. Henderson on Breast (former chairman); Dr. Linker on Leukemia; Dr. Triphathy on Solid Tumor Correlative Sciences; Dr. Davoren on the clinical Economics Working Group; and Dr. Kaplan as Vice-Chair of the AIDS Malignancy Working Group. Drs. Tripathy and Esserman head the current CALGB efforts to establish a high-risk breast and ovarian cancer registry. Drs. Venook, Small, Linker, Tripathy and Henderson are PIs on eight current studies; Dr. Warren is a co-PI on two studies and his laboratory is coordinating the correlative science components of each. Dr. Venook directed and has submitted for publication CALGB's study of paclitaxel in patients with liver dysfunction and Dr. Roach presented to the group a first-authored paper on racial issues in breast cancer using CALGB data. Drs. Kaplan and Gray have given plenary session scientific presentations at the group meetings. While accrual in the first three years of this past grant fell below predictions, accrual has improved dramatically and UCSF has met its target for the final year of the grant, with 138 patients accrued, 38 of whom are minorities. The enthusiastic participation of four UCSF hospitals (Moffitt-Long, Mt. Zion, San Francisco General and the Veterans Administration), the addition of an affiliate (St. Joseph's Hospital, Eureka, CA) and the continued intellectual involvement of committed clinical investigators will enable UCSF to maintain and improve upon its performance in the coming years.